Gatekeeper Guardians: Book Three: Jen's Second Team
by guardiankeeper537
Summary: This is a mashup between The Power of Five book series, W.I.T.C.H., Avatar Series, and a little Sailor Moon. These characters are nonfictional. I tried my best so that you don't have to read book one and two to understand the story but please do if you have a chance.
1. Second Chance

**Prologue**

Water, earth, fire, air, and quintessence. Four years ago, my team of gatekeeper guardians successfully sealed Phobos, the King of the Old Ones. However, the Meridian Gate will open soon and a new team will be chosen to keep the Old Ones sealed. I was rebuilding the Dream World with my former team but chosen again to lead another team. My first team had a lack of teamwork so I will do much better this time. No more Misses Nice Girl. I'm in charge now. Gatekeepers Unite!

~Quintessence Guardian,

Jen Song

**Chapter 1: Second Chance**

Jen was sitting in her room and designing new outfits for future teams. She didn't like the plain jackets and pants. Four years has passed since her team sealed Phobos, the King of the Old Ones. Jen was 19-years-old, had long dark hair in a ponytail with side bangs, and was part Asian. Her teammates; Nick, Will, Packard, and Sam; were rebuilding the Dream World, a different dimension that keeps Earth in balance. The council is the head of the Gatekeeper Guardians. He is made of past souls of previous guardians and guides the current team. He holds a necklace called the Heart of Kandrakar that gives the teams their powers and transforms them into their battle suits. The Heart was going to show who the next gatekeepers were.

"Whatcha' doing there?" asked Nick, who was Jen's boyfriend.

She jumped in her seat from his sudden presence, "Just designing new outfits for the future teams. So far I have specific symbols for each on the front of their jackets. I don't think I want to change the outfits much."

Nick took a closer look at her designs. Quintessence was two curved lines, making an oval; Air's symbol was half a heart; Fire looked like a triangle; Water looked similar to a Nike logo; and Earth was a octagon with a square in the middle. "Where did you get these symbols from?"

"From a show called WITCH: Guardians of the Veil. I can relate so much from that show to the Gatekeeper Guardians. We're even called almost the same thing."

"Cool. How are you going to 'submit' it?"

"I bet the council can think of something," Jen said with a smirk. When Jen was done designing, she walked straight to the council's office. On her way, she saw Packard and Sam, who were twin brothers, making more museums for the past guardians. Packard would make ice sculptures while Sam metalbended the building. Will was visiting his uncle in the real world. Jen opened the door to the office and saw the council staring at the glowing Heart.

"Hey, I was redesigning the battle suits. Is there any way to 'submit' it?" asked Jen, ignoring what he was doing.

"Sure, let me take a look," he saw the designs and smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks!" Jen replied. "What are you doing with the Heart?"

"It's time to pick the next gatekeepers. The Heart will show who like a projector."

"Cool! Can I see?"

"Of course." The Heart floated in the middle of the room and five people, four boys and one girl, appeared digitally. Each person had information about who they are, where they lived, and what power they had. Jen couldn't believe her eyes. She recognized these people before in a summer camp called Center for Talent Development, where the "smart" people were. The one that surprised the most was that the girl was herself. She was going to be the leader again.

"That's me! Why is the light around me glowing from purple to black constantly?" Jen asked.

"You will know soon. But last time, your light flashed so bright purple that it almost blinded me. Maybe this is why. You were going to be the leader again. This has never happened before. Do you know the others?"

"Coincidently, yes. I haven't talked to them for so long. It's been almost 6 years ago since I last saw them," she saw the fire guardian named Peter. Before they left summer camp, they had huge conflict between each other that broke their friendship. Jen went too far and Peter never forgave her for it. However, they were mad at each other.

"Do you think you can handle this team?" asked the council.

"Defiantly. I'll make sure this team won't end up like the last. At least I'll get along with three of the four," she smiled awkwardly.

"Good. I want you to get them together and explain the whole situation."

"What!? Me? How?" Jen exclaimed.

"You know the ropes and I'll give you the Heart of Kandrakar so you can teleport yourself around. I trust you that you can unite them," he said with a smile.

Jen sighed, "Okay, fine. I'll try my best to persuade them. Where would we go?"

"Take them to Houston, Texas. The agents built a secret base there that has a training room that you can change the setting, level of difficulty, and models of the Old Ones."

"Wow! That's so much better than a tree house you gave for my first team."

"With the technology these days, the agents were able to come up with new training room. Maybe we can get some for the Dream World," the council suggested.

"Totally!" Jen agreed. "So I guess I should get going." She grabbed the Heart and went back to tell Nick about what happened. The council took the outfit design and did some magic on them.

"Nick! Guess what?" Jen jumped on his back, surprising Nick a little.

"Whoa! What happened? Did the council accept your designs?" he put her down and pulled her close to him by the waist.

"Even better. I saw the next gatekeepers and I'm one of them! I'm supposed to get the others together to Texas."

"Congrats! You're going to be the leader again. Hope your team won't be as bad as the last one."

"Even if they did, I going to force them to corporate." Jen said arrogantly.

"You go tell them that, "Nick laughed. "Good luck and be safe. I'll be right here in the Dream World if you need me."

"I will and thanks," they kissed for a long time. Who knows when the next time they'll have time for that? After the kiss, Jen used the Heart to teleport to her first destination; St. Paul, Minnesota; where Alan the air guardian lived.


	2. Reunited

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

It was summer on a June morning. Jen teleported right to Alan's house that was tall and white. She rang the doorbell and Alan opened the door. Jen and Alan were best friends during summer camp but lost contact afterwards.

"Jen? Is that you?" he asked shockingly.

"Yep. It's been so long since I last saw you. You still have that monotone voice, huh?"

"Yeah but what are you-"

Before you ask anything, I need to talk with you about something really important that will change your life."

"Okay?" he closed the door behind him.

"There is this supernatural team called the Gatekeeper Guardians who save the world from Phobos, the King of Demons. You are chosen of them. Here look," she showed him the Heart and it glowed.

"Uhm, how am I supposed to believe this?" he asked, still not believing.

"Let's go to your backyard so no one sees anything." They walked to the backyard. A lot was going through Alan's mind.

Jen looked around cautiously before saying, "Gatekeepers Unite!" The Heart spun and shot out power waves around. They went to their bodies and transformed. After the transformation, Jen realized that the outfits were changed to her own designs. Looks like it worked, she thought.

"What the. Wings?" he flapped them a little. "Alright I believe you. What power do I have?"

"Air and telekinesis."

"Air is so boring but I guess it goes with my monotone voice," Alan whined a little.

Jen laughed, "True that. I still have to get three other people: Rishuv, KK, and Peter," she was hesitant when she said Peter's name.

Alan knew them too, "They're from CTD as well. Cool. How am I supposed to go with you without my parents knowing?"

"The council can handle that. He's the head master of the Gatekeeper thing."

"Sweet. Let's go then."

"Alright!" Jen held out the Heart and a portal to the base at Texas appeared. They went through and saw a two-story white building that had a protected barrier around it. The agents were already inside waiting. Alan couldn't believe his eyes. Jen didn't see the building before too so she was surprised to see how it looked. The inside looked like a normal house would look. Rima, Jen's agent, saw the two, "Hey, looks who's here?" She gave Jen a huge hug.

"Hey, Rima. Long time no see. Guess what? I'm the leader again!"

"Yay! Congrats!" she exclaimed. Her head turned to Alan, "You must be Alan, the air guardian."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," he greeted politely.

"This is your agent, Chase." Rima pointed to Chase who was working on the training room.

"Hi, I'm Chase," he held out a hand and Alan gladly shook it.

Jen smiled, "I'm glad everything is going out very well. You guys done so much to the base that I don't know how to repay back."

"You don't have to. Protecting the world for us is good enough," replied Rima.

Jen nodded, "Alright then. I have to the others. You stay here, Alan."

"Okay. Good luck."

Jen teleported away through the portals. Her teammates were all a year older than her so it felt awkward for her to be the leader full of older guys. Getting Rishuv and KK were easy. They lived in Michigan close to each other. Rishuv was a water guardian while KK was an earth one. Going to Peter, though, was hard for Jen. She didn't want to see him but knew she had to. Luckily, Peter agreed to join since he would other people to talk to besides just Jen. So everyone were united at the base. They were already transformed and went to test out the training room. Jen began teaching them, "Phobos' armies of creatures are pretty easy to defeat but you have to watch for spies that disguise themselves as humans. You guys won't have any trouble, right?" The nodded silently.

"Good. Let's begin using our elemental powers. You don't have to train for your other power because it'll come to you whenever you need it."

KK cut in, "So I can mind control you anytime I want?" he said with a smirk.

"No, that power can't be used on your teammates."

"Dang it," KK pouted.

"Hey I just noticed everyone one of us are Asians and everyone besides Jen has glasses," Rishuv pointed out. Alan and Jen were Chinese American; Peter was Korean; and Rishuv and KK were Indian.

"Thanks for pointing that out. Can I continue?" Jen said frustrated. Everyone besides Alan were still talking. To get their attention, Jen who had the power of quintessence and weather, let a bolt of lightning next to their feet. The three jumped up. "What was that for?" asked Peter.

"To get you guys to stop talking," Jen scolded. "Let's start by knowing how to get your powers out."

"You definitely changed from the last time I saw you," mentioned Rishuv, who Jen was never mean to him.

"I had more experience than you for this," Jen had flashbacks of when Sam and Packard were rude to her when they were in her team. "This team won't be like the last. Can you just cooperate with me to lessen my work?"

"You don't have tell us that twice. We're all friends here," said Alan, not knowing the situation between Peter and Jen.

"Yeah, most of us are," Jen whispered to herself. They continued training while Jen observed their skills. The training room was set up with target practices. They weren't as strong as her first team at all. It's as if they never imagined themselves with powers before. Rishuv was a shy person so he did some small water movements. Peter was too cautious of his fire blasts. KK kept missing the targets. Alan did just fine with his airbending but didn't satisfy Jen yet. She put her hand on her face, "How did I end up with this team?"


	3. One-on-One Training

**Chapter 3: One-on-One Training**

On the next day, the team woke up and got ready to train. Her teammates thought yesterday was all a dream but found it out that it wasn't. Since Jen was not impressed with their performance, she planned to train with them one-on-one until Phobos was released. After eating breakfast, she told them about it and they didn't mind. And so it began:

Jen and Alan were flying around, dodging each other's wind jets. Sometimes Alan wasn't fast enough or got caught up with Jen's tornadoes. "Move like the wind!"

_("Man Out Of You" by Donny Osmond. Some of the lyrics were changed.)_

_Jen: Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Old Ones_

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

Rishuv tired waterbending waves towards Jen. She shot a bolt of lightning and the electricity traveled through the water to him. He got shocked a bit, "Should've known that water can conduct electricity," laughed Rishuv. Jen ignored his comment, "Get up!"

_Jen: Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

KK threw huge rock boulders at her. He overestimated himself about beating Jen. Each one of the boulders was disintegrated from Jen's quintessence. He tried something new; he focused his mind on the ground and cracks started to form from KK to Jen. She noticed what he was doing and she blasted lightning to the cracks that made a passage right to KK. He got shocked as well. "Try to be stealthier," she said coldly.

_Alan: I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Rishuv: Say goodbye to those who knew me_

_Peter: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

_KK: This girl's got 'em scared to death_

_Alan: Hope she doesn't see right through me_

_Rishuv: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim _

Peter gave everything he could when battling Jen. She could tell that Peter knew some moves but lacked restraint. With her weather power, she made the place snow in the training room. Peter knew that snow would make his fire weak. "How am I supposed to fight you in this weather?" he complained.

"The Meridian Gate is in Antarctica. You'll have to warm yourself up."

Peter sighed, "Fine." They continued fighting but Jen was dodging every move without needing to use any lighting.

_Jen: Be a man. We must be swift as a coursing river_

_Be a man. With all the force of a great typhoon _

_Be a man. With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Jen was starting to get on Peter's nerves more and more every day. He finally went up to her and told her to chill. She apologized to him and told him what happened with the last team that made her act like this. Peter understood and felt a bit sorry for her. He didn't know that she was bullied and almost lost her boyfriend. Jen started to get a little nicer but was still very demanding.

_Jen: Time is racing toward us till the Old Ones arrive_

_Heed my every order and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home you're through_

_How could I make a man out of you?_

As the following weeks past, Jen started to see some progress. However, they still weren't as good as her first team. Mainly because she hadn't told them some secret powers. Alan could fly so fast like the wind; Rishuv was surfing on his own waves; KK was doing the same but with a boulder as a surfboard; Peter was like a fire acrobat. Jen smiled at their improvement. Maybe they still had a chance.

_Rishuv: Be a man. We must be swift as a coursing river_

_Alan: Be a man. With all the force of a great typhoon _

_Peter: Be a man. With all the strength of a raging fire_

_KK: Mysterious as the dark side of_

_Jen: the moon!_

After two months, Jen's friendship with everyone besides Peter were getting better. During summer camp, Alan used to have a crush on Jen but never had to courage to tell her. Seeing her again reminded him why he liked her in the first place. Maybe it was his chance now to tell her.

"Hey Jen. How's it going?" asked Alan, while Jen was reading a note. He was starting to get nervous. What if she didn't feel the same way? It wasn't the good time to tell her while they were trying to save the world.

"Hmm? Oh good. I was just reading something," Jen replied, concealing what she was reading.

"What are you reading?"

"A note from my boyfriend, Nick. He's in the Dream World and a note came out from the Heart. He just wanted to know how the team is," she casually.

Alan felt disappointed but not heartbroken since he just liked her. "Oh that's nice," he said sadly.

"He was the formal air guardian."

"Am I as strong as him, in terms of airbending?"

She thought about it, "Not much difference between you two. But I think he knows more techniques than you."

"Oh, thanks," he said sarcastically. Jen laughed a little. "Well see ya," Alan left the room.

"Bye." So she already had a boyfriend. Just great.


	4. Dark Guardians

**Chapter 4: Dark Guardians**

Knowing Jen had a boyfriend didn't stop him from liking her. Alan still acted as if he never knew. More days of training started to bore the team. So Jen invited them to the Dream World. They met the council and he explained more of the history of Gatekeeper Guardians. They were all intrigued by each fact he said. The formal team, who were continuing restoring the Dream World, didn't get to see the new team members were though. They were off somewhere exploring. Jen tried Nick but he wasn't around so she came back to Earth and took a nap. She put the Heart safely besides her bed.

Meanwhile, in the Meridian Gate, Phobos was making a Heart of his own: the dark Meridian Heart. Since the gate was sealed by the power of the Meridian Heart from Jen's first team, he studied how the Heart was structured and made one himself using dark powers. He planned on making Jen evil to obtain the Heart of Kandrakar. He'll be invincible if he had that power. The only thing he needed now was to talk to Jen. So he went inside Jen's dream.

"Hello Jen. Remember me?" he said. The figure of Phobos was a dark spirit gas.

Jen turned around, "What are you doing here?" she figured that he would get into her dreams.

"I wanted to make a deal with you," he gladly said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I know how much you love your old team than your new one. You think your first team was so powerful. I can give them back to you and you will always be a team with them." He floated around Jen.

It was true. She did liked her old team much better especially since Nick was in it. They were much powerful. "Why would you help me?"

"So we can have a deal. I'll give your dream team, and you give me the Heart of Kandrakar." He smiled.

"Dream on. Besides, I'll always be with them in the Dream World."

"Then you leave me no choice." Dark gases were everywhere. She couldn't see anything in the pitch black scene. Her head started to hurt and she started to have trouble breathing. Her eye color turned from dark brown to red. She was wearing the dark Meridian Heart and her appearance changed. Her hair was out of a ponytail and was wavy; her lips were dark purple; She had an above-waist purple shirt with mesh on her stomach area; She had a leather jacket with sleeves above her elbow; Her skirt was made of leather as well and had a metal chain hanging around two belt straps; She wore mesh black tights and long leather boots; lastly, her wings changed to a bat style. Jen was evil now.

The council had heard everything and immediately ran to warn the others. The only person around was Alan. He explained what happened and told him to take the Heart away from her. Alan was shocked to hear the news. The council teleported him out the Dream World. Alan sneakily went in Jen's room. She was still asleep but was moving around her bed with her hands on her head. Alan saw the Heart on the table and snatched it. He ran outside but didn't know what to do with it since the council never told him. He turned around and saw Jen come out the door. She was in her regular clothes to disguise herself.

"Alan?" she said innocently. "I saw you running out of my room. What happened?"

He didn't know what to say. Was she evil or not? He saw a necklace on her though. "Oh, nothing. How are you feeling?"

"Uhm, okay," she saw the Heart on Alan's hand behind him. "Can I have the necklace back?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. The council told me to."

"Well, he must be crazy! Trying to steal the Heart away from me. Doesn't he remember that I'm the keeper of the Heart? Give it back now!" she yelled. Alan didn't what to do. He couldn't transform since the Heart only listens to a quintessence guardian. The council teleported Alan back to the Dream World. Jen knew where he was and used her own Heart to go there too. Phobos ordered her to make her first team evil. Once she arrived, the four were already there. She smirked when she saw Nick and walked towards him.

The council was relieved that Alan successfully grabbed the Heart. The rest of his teammates were in his office.

"So what now? We just lost our leader," asked Rishuv.

"We didn't really need a leader. I had a funny feeling that Jen was going to turn against us," Peter said.

"Correction: brainwashed," Alan replied. He knew Jen would never turn against them.

The council figured a way to get her back to normal, "You must retrieve the formal leader before Jen. Her name in Kylie. She lives where your base is. The Heart will direct you to her. She'll be your new leader temporarily."

"Hope she's nicer than Jen," Peter said.

Kylie was at home doing homework. She looked outside her window towards the sky. She wondered how the new teams were doing.


	5. Showdown

**Chapter 5: Showdown**

Kylie was in the middle of a golf match. The weather had clear skies. The sound of the wind was only audible. She concentrated on the golf ball hardly. She swung the driver club and the ball landed and rolled right into the hole. A hole in one! Everyone cheered as she had won the match for her team. She felt so happy for herself and her teammates.

After the match was over, she went back to her apartment and took a nap. A knock on the door woke her up. She got up, still tired, and opened the door. She was a little confused to see four guys. Once Peter laid his eyes on her, it's like he couldn't take them away. She had long, dark braided hair; average height for a girl; about 21-years-old; and the most beautiful girl to him.

Kylie spoke, "Who are you guys?"

Alan talked for them, "We're the current gatekeepers. Our leader, Jen, was brainwashed and turned evil. So we need you to be our temperate leader until we get her back."

"Well, I got nothing better to do. I'll help but it's been 6 years since the last time I used my powers so I'll be a bit rusty," she replied.

"That's totally fine. Jen thinks we need to train more as well. I'm pretty sure she also turned her first team evil as well," said KK.

"First team?" asked Kylie.

"Oh yeah, Jen had two teams. Pretty unfair," replied Rishuv.

Kylie was surprised from that fact. Jen must be pretty strong then. "Okay, when do we start?"

"How about now?" asked Alan. He handed her the Heart of Kandrakar. She stared at it as the light reflected to her eyes. It made Peter want to stare at her eyes even more. Alan then explained, "You can teleport us to a base just by thinking of the word." Kylie tried it out and a portal appeared. "Whoa! That's new." They went in the portal and right in front of the building.

"This is your base!" she exclaimed. "I had a junkyard for ours."

Peter finally spoke to her, "That must've been awful."

"It was. We were also attacked on the first day we were there." She sighed. "Gatekeepers Unite!" She still remembered the words to transform. Afterwards, she was surprised by the different designs on the outfits. "Well, the clothes look different."

"I think Jen redesigned it a little," replied Alan.

"Cool. I'll just go the Dream World to talk with the council. See ya!" she teleported to the Dream World.

"Bye," Peter mumbled.

After talking to the council, Kylie saw how the Dream World was being rebuilt. Lots of change happened when she was gone. Then there was one building that caught her attention. She went in front of it that said "Library of Secrets." Maybe this place was useful. Looking through the special looking scrolls, she found two convergent spells: The Heart's Power and Becoming Your Element. The Heart's Power could seal Phobos away (the same way she did with her team when she was leader). Becoming Your Element surprised Kylie because it allowed you to literally become your element. Also, the team was officially called the Gatekeeper Guardians after performing that convergence, not when you sealed Phobos. She always thought she was called that after she sealed Phobos, but unfortunately she wasn't. Kylie searched for more special techniques and did. She looked through the Forbidden Spells and Strongest Elemental Powers. It was good to keep in mind what the Forbidden Spells and useful to use the Strongest Elemental Powers against Jen's evil team. After reading them, she returned to base and told them what she found. They were confused about why Jen never told them about them. Did she think they weren't ready for the more powerful spells? Peter and Kylie trained with each other for a bit. Kylie needed to get used to her powers again while Peter created a new technique of redirecting lightning. He thought that if he were to fight against Jen, he had to think of a way to defend against lightning. Peter enjoyed spending time with Kylie though she was oblivious to his feelings towards him. However, the other three could clearly see it but stayed quiet about it.

Kylie was informed of where Jen's first team's base was: in an abandoned construction site in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. As the team was busy learning the new techniques, Kylie decided to visit their base. Maybe she can reason with Jen and reverse the spell. She teleported herself there secretly. The place looked empty with nothing but metal parts.

"Hello?!" she shouted, hoping to find someone.

"What do we have here?" Kylie turned around to see a guy in a combat suit with some metal armor around him. He was sitting on one of the prebuilt floors. "Did you want to deliver something to us? Perhaps the Heart of Kandrakar?"

"No, I'm here to talk to Jen. Are you the earth guardian?"

"Indeed I am. I will only allow you to talk to her if you hand over the Heart."

"I don't think so," she said but worried what he was going to do.

"Then you leave me with no choice," by that three other guys showed up. The air guardian was in a black gi; the water guardian had an under armor like suit with a water pouch hanging across waist; the fire guardian had a red jumpsuit and black armor on (similar to a saiyan armor). Sam, Nick, Packard, and Will were all here. The only one hiding in the shadows was Jen. The four landed in front of Kylie preparing to attack. Kylie wished the others were here as she closed her eyes and held the Heart in her hands.

Then out of nowhere, "Stop!" It was Peter's voice. Kylie turned around to see her teammates. They ran towards them having Kylie behind them. Jen's team wasn't afraid but smirked. "Looks like we ourselves a showdown," Nick said. The two teams stood face to face with the person who had the same power as them. They both can tell who had which power. After a short pause, the fighting began:

_("Ai no Senshi" from Sailor Moon. Translated version)_

_(Instumental)_

Will shot blue fire in one of hands. Surprised, Peter put both hands out and made orange fire rings. The fires collided each other, creating a huge explosion between Will and Peter.

Packard spun around and made an ice, cold, water stream around him. He directed it to Rishuv who barely dodged it. He could feel the coldness of the water.

_My hair is burning in the sky,_

Alan and Nick stared at each other. "So he's Jen's boyfriend," Alan thought.

_My body is like a flame!_

Nick was smirking, knowing he can defeat him easily. At the same time, Alan airbended while Nick dodged and airbended dust. With dust flying around, Alan could barely see him.

_It's hateful: why have I become like this?_

Sam took advantage of the metal parts laying around so he flung a metal beam towards KK. He dodged it right on time. "I have to learn metalbending!" he said to himself. He turned around and saw Sam charging right at him with a fist formed. KK did the same. When they were right next to each other, the scene was like in slow motion. He could see Sam evil smirk while his own face looked scared.

_I have become REALLY angry,_

As the battle continued, Kylie hid in the corner holding the Heart in her hands still. She tried giving her teammates some more power to fight. As she focused on the Heart, something was flashing towards her. She turned around and flashing, purple orbs dropped next to her.

_So being in love is painful._

_Although I want to have that sweet dream,_

_I cannot allow it, and it's all because of THEM!_

A huge explosion crashed with Kylie in the middle of it. A small crater formed and she laid on the ground, a little unconscious. Alan, Rishuv, KK, and Peter looked back to see what happened. They were so worried, especially Peter, but couldn't leave their own battle.

_As I'd expected, I'll just have to do it, won't I?_

When Kylie opened her eyes, she saw someone flying still diagonally above her. That person was Jen.

_I must smash them, and with my own hands, destroy the evil!_

_I must keep at it, until the job is done!_

"I see the council made you leader of the team again. Didn't he remember what happened to your first team when you were the actual leader?" Jen was referring to when Kylie's team was all separated around the world during a battle.

She ignored what she said, "Snap out of it, Jen! Don't let Phobos get into your mind!"

Jen laughed silently, "Just give me the Heart or else."

_Awaken, green [i.e. young, inexperienced] soldier!_

Kylie didn't say anything but held the Heart close to her. Jen changed her expression to a stern look. "No? Fine, then. You asked for it." She formed more electric orbs in her hands; it was one of the strongest elemental powers for a quintessence guardian. Then she threw them to Kylie.

_No matter how bad a person is said to be,_

Kylie flew up dodging them. She landed but was hit again and thrown backwards.

_If you love them, you try to believe in them._

She screamed a little from the pain. Suddenly the Heart glowed. She opened her eyes and received a flashback.

_But taking advantage of that love, this way:_

It was when Sozin teleported everyone somewhere else in the world. She didn't know that she could teleport with the Heart at that time. She felt that it was her fault.

_That, they CANNOT do!_

The flash back ended when she hit a metal wall. Kylie dropped the Heart and was in front of her unattended. Jen flew down and walked closer to her. The council was shouting through the Heart from the Dream World, "Get up, Kylie! We need you to wake up!" Kylie opened her eyes slowly and three more flashbacks came:

_Always wanting to protect you_

The time when she had to sacrifice Dennis, the water guardian;

_Flying forth on your behalf,_

When she felt so alone;

_My love, itself, is limitless in its Energy_

Then when her team sealed Phobos and revived back Dennis in the end. The flash backs made her realize that she was strong and that in the end everything would be fine.

_Well, we'll just have to do it, won't we?_

Her vision came back the real world and Jen was preparing the shock her.

_We'll show them the pure hearts of girls, and do it!_

Kylie got up to grab the Heart and said, "I may not be the best guardian leader. But I won't let you take the Heart!" she yelled at her directly. Jen was furious at her comment.

_No matter what, we have to hold firm._

_This we pledge in our hearts, soldiers of love!_

Before she can shock her, fire spawned in between them. They turned around to see Peter with one hand out. Jen also saw Will on the ground, unconscious. Peter stood in front of Kylie, "I won't let you hurt her!"

_(Instrumental)_

"Then I'll have to kill you both!" she shot out electricity through two finger. Peter mimicked the same pose and redirected the lighting back at her. She was stunned by his action but safely flew up to dodge the attack. A huge dust fog formed so Jen couldn't see them.

_Well, we'll just have to do it, won't we?_ _We will smash them, and with our own hands, destroy the evil!_

Peter turned back to see Kylie, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." They both blushed. The moment was broken when the dust cleared up and they saw Jen holding the evil Meridian Heart out in both of her hands. She had a very angry face.

_We must keep at it, until the job is done!_ _Awaken, soldiers of love! (Ending Instrumental)_

"Use the Heart!" Peter told Kylie. Those were the same words that Jacob, a former teammate, told her to do when they first faced Sozin. "We can outnumber her by one."

Kylie nodded. She held out the Heart and Peter gave his energy towards it. It was a complete Heart's Power convergence but still worked. The energy coming out of the Heart from Kylie was being uncontrolled. Jen laughed at her inability to focus the power. She shot her Heart's Power at them. The barrier of the Kandrakar Heart was the only thing that stopped the energy from getting to them. Peter could see Kylie's struggle so he calmed her down by putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him who was giving her a confident look. She smiled and felt less tense. The two energies hit directly at each other. Since the Kandrakar Heart had one more power to it (Peter's fire energy), its power was dominating over Jen's. Jen could see that she was slowly losing. Before the energy could hit her, she teleported out of the scene.

"Where did she go?" Kylie asked as she stopped the convergence spell and looked around.

Peter pointed, "Up there!"

Jen was in the air carrying Will in her arms. Knowing her defeat, she made a portal to another base. "We'll be back," threatened Jen. "Guardians! Fallback!" she told her teammates. The other three evil guardians listened and they flew towards the portal. Kylie's team have won.

_(This scene was from Sailor Moon during the Ai No Senshi scene of the Four Sisters versus the Sailor Scouts.)_


	6. Insanity

**Chapter 6: Insanity**

"What the heck happened out there!?" shouted Jen with her hands thrown in the air. They were in their original base in the Amazon rainforest.

"You're the one to fallback," mentioned Sam. "And got beaten by Kylie and Peter."

Packard was swinging on a vine and teased Jen about it, "Jen got beaten by Kylie! Jen got beaten by Kylie!"

Jen broke the vine by using her lightning power. Packard fell down to the muddy ground. "Hey!"

She then started to yell at Will, "Will, how did Peta beat you? You could do blue fire!" Will put his head down. Sam then spoke up for him.

"If you gave us more time, I bet we could beat our counterparts."

Jen turned around and gave him a death glare, "Oh really," Jen slowly walked towards him while he retreated. "This is coming from the person who thinks they're so awesome at metalbending and undefeatable." Jen pinned him to a tree.

Nick wanted to calm her down by thinking of a plan to defeat Kylie's team. He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned her head towards him. "What if we used the Forbidden Spell?"

Jen thought about it then smirked, "Yes. If they use the Forbidden Spells against us, their powers and memory would be wiped. Perfect!" Nick smiled at her and waited for something back.

"Alright, here's the plan," Jen went on. Nick sighed. Looks like there won't be. "We all split up to a place where our spell will be most effective. I'll stick with Will though."

"Why?" Nick asked. He was confused on why she wouldn't stay with him, his own boyfriend.

"Because I'm pretty sure that Peta guy will stick with Kylie so we'll need backup," Jen said as if it was obvious. Nick just nodded. "We'll attack tomorrow night. All of us need to train a little more and get used to the extra dark energy that we have."

Kylie visited the Dream World by herself. She was so shocked of how much changed. There was a path of glowing diamonds on the ground. She decided to follow it which led her to a library. Engraved on the ground and in front of the building was "Library of Secrets." She walked in and saw so many books on shelves. Who knew how many books there were? As she skimmed the sections of the place, she came across the area that had scrolls of convergence spells. Fascinated, she read about the Heart's Power and Becoming Your Element. Then read a scroll about special abilities for each guardian. When she went back to Earth, Kylie told the guys about the convergences and special abilities. They were confused of why Jen never told them.

"Maybe Jen didn't think we were ready?" Alan said unsurely.

"I doubt it," Peter acclaimed with his arms crossed.

During the afternoon, the team trained with one another so they can make sure to beat Jen's team again. The council gave each of them a bottle of pure energy that will turn Jen's team back to good. They wrapped it around their waist so once they encounter them, they could use the energies.

By nightfall, the team split up. In other areas in the world where the evil guardians flew to weren't night though. Nick flew to a desert that was close to a village. He decided to create a sand storm by forming a huge tornado. He landed in the center of the desert. Then focusing on the air around him, he crossed his arms and let go of them. It created a spiral of dust around him. Eventually, a huge tornado emerged and slowly forming a sand storm. He stayed where he was to control the direction of it.

Alan came just in time before the sand storm could hit the poor villagers. He tried stopping it but couldn't. Soon, he was sucked in the storm and lost control. Nothing was visible besides dust and sand. Nick saw this and laughed at his struggle. The storm was coming closer and closer to village. Suddenly, Alan remembered something from his training with Jen.

"_Move like the wind," ordered Jen. "Let the wind direct you first then make your own path."_

_Alan was constantly being blown away from Jen's winds and tornadoes. At first, he didn't understand what Jen meant by 'move like the wind.' He was an air guardian; he was supposed to know the wind currents. Closing his eyes, he let the wind take him wherever and understand its path. Then he figured out a way to escape the tornado. Not only that, he also redirected the tornado to Jen. However, she made it disappear before it could reach her._

"_Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that to use fire against fire to me," complimented Jen._

Alan snapped back to the real world. He did exactly what he did before and concentrated on the wind path. The speed was faster than Jen's tornadoes but he could still manage to catch up to it. Knowing a path out, Alan escaped the huge sandstorm. He saw where Nick was who was still laughing. Alan might not be able to stop the sandstorm but he could make Nick be good again. With Nick distracted, he opened his pure energy bottle and grabbed the light inside. He charged to Nick and hit him with the energy. Nick was thrown back at this but was back to good. The evil redness of his eyes were gone.

"Thanks for turning me back," said Nick.

"No problem. But you might want to stop the storm over there," pointed Alan.

"I probably should," he agreed. Nick airbended the sandstorm away easily.

Packard traveled to New York where it borders the Atlantic Ocean. He wanted to make a tsunami to flood the whole city of New York. Standing above the water, a far distance away from the shore, he made from short waves to bigger and bigger ones by moving his arms in a circular motion across his body and over his head. When the wave was high enough, it headed towards the city. All Packard needed to do was make sure the tsunami had enough water.

Rishuv flew to where Packard was. He tried pulling the water out of the tsunami but more water kept coming in. Packard saw what he was doing and decided to stop him. With one of his hands, he made a water squid pull Rishuv beneath the water. It grabbed his leg and forcefully dragged him down. Rishuv made an oxygen bubble for him so he could still breathe but it can't sustain for long. However, a flashback came to mind.

"_Get up!" shouted Jen._

"_What's the point?" Rishuv was electrocuted every time he attacked Jen._

"_I'll tell you what's the point," she stood above Rishuv. "If I was the enemy, attacking you with water back and made you caged in one, you would be drowning with no one to help you."_

_Rishuv turned his head to the side. That would be true. He finally got up, "Fine." He stood in his waterbending stance, ready for Jen to attack first. She charged up and attacked with two fingers directed towards him. Rishuv waterbended the water that contained the electricity and flew up with it. With a huge splash, the water drenched Jen and electrocuted her a little._

"_Is that what you meant by getting up?" mocked Rishuv._

"_You can put it that way," she dried her hair up. "At least you tried this time."_

Rishuv opened his eyes. The air bubble was fading away even more. He thought about a way to get away the squid tentacle. He remembered that the strongest elemental power for him is making a water giant. He only heard that technique from Kylie but never knew how to do it. It was worth a shot though. Focusing on his power, he could feel the water around him slowly emerging to a person. The squid was removed from his leg and Rishuv was freed. Rishuv stood in the center of the body of the giant. It mimicked the movement of himself. He flew upwards with rapid speed until he reached the surface. The tsunami was only a few yards away from the city. Rishuv used a water rope to pull the wave back. Packard was shocked at what he could do. Before he could anything, the evil water guardian was drenched from the wave. Once the tsunami was gone, Rishuv got out of his water giant and charged to Packard with his pure energy from his bottle. Afterwards, he was back to good.

"Nice to have you back," said Rishuv.

"Thanks. Can't believe Jen tricked me into this," replied Packard.

Sam went to a volcano that hasn't erupted yet and is close to a lot of people. His forbidden spell was to erupt a volcano. It took a lot of strength and power to do so. So he focused on the earth and lava of the volcano. He put his hands out while closing his eyes.

Already arrived, KK thought it was his chance to attack. He earthbended the ground beneath so that it can attack under Sam. However, Sam could sense the ground moving and leaving a cracked trail. He flew up before the raised rocks hit him. KK continued throwing boulders at him while Sam dodged them effortlessly. When KK was out of strength, Sam smirked and attacked by metalbending. After he landed, he used the metal parts of his suit as throwing stars. KK dodged most of them but for the ones that hit him, cut his arms and body painfully. He decided to take cover in a nearby forest. Sam didn't bother chasing him but continued with his spell.

KK sat down with his back on a tree. He covered his arm wound with his other hand and closed his eyes. A flashback came to mind.

"_Be stealthier," commanded Jen._

"_How?" asked KK as he got up from being electrocuted._

"_I don't know. You tell me," Jen crossed her arms while being sarcastic. KK stayed silent and got into his fighting stance. Jen attacked first while KK sensed her movements through earthbending. He could tell the place that she was being insecure. Before she could let go of her charge, KK earthbended a diagonal pillar that hit Jen from behind. She fell forward while the charge disappeared._

"_Like that?" asked KK, with a smirk while crossing his arms._

_Jen looked up and nodded while smiling. "With more practice, you'll be able to sense any movement within a large radius._

So Sam was sensing his every movement. He had to get him in the air so he couldn't. Then he can use his pure energy on Sam. KK return to Sam while flying. Sam was so close into completing his spell so when he felt annoyed when KK interrupted. Sam fell for the trick and flew to attack KK. KK just had to dodge each attack. Sam just threw endless metal at him. KK knew a good time to use it so when he led him to the forest, Sam couldn't find him. He landed on the ground but no sign. He returned to the volcano while looking back and forth constantly for him. He turned around to see that KK threw a ball of light at him. The force of the energy threw him backwards into the volcano. KK flew rapidly to catch him but missed. He stood in shock and fear as Sam's body fall into the lava.

"Jen is so going to kill me," he said. Then he noticed some lava rising up like a ball. When the lava slipped off the force field ball, KK saw Sam still intact in it. Sam opened his eyes with a smirk.

"I don't know about Jen but I do know my brother will," he laughed. KK exhaled with relief.

Jen and Will stayed at the Amazon rainforest, burning the trees. The blue and orange flames brightened the area. Kylie and Peter arrived in front of them.

"Look who decided to show up. You won't be able to stop the wildfire from spreading," said Jen.

"I know but I will be able to stop you," Peter combatted.

"Why fight me so early? I want Will to redeem himself by a rematch. If you win, you'll be able to fight me. But if you lose," she chuckled. "well, we know the results of that."

Will agreed with Jen but stayed silent. Peter looked at Kylie to make sure she was okay. They nodded to give each other the okay sign. "Fine."

"Good," Jen then looked at Kylie. "But if you interfere, I won't think twice killing both of you." Kylie just stared with a stern face.

_("Insanity" by Miki and Kaito English Translation)_

_Instrumental_

_Jen: The unneeded meaning of start and end to the disappearance of this soul_

_Who remembers characters?_

_From the window of madness, goodbye._

Will and Peter stepped up and faced each other. The fire in the background sizzled. The moment of silence was tense. Suddenly, Will attacked first by doing a front flip and emitting fire with his feet. Peter put his arms together, spun around, and released his arms. It made his own fire block Will's charging blue fire wall.

_Hello, myself_

_Haven't we met before?_

_Goodbye, yourself_

_So, want to talk?_

They continued blasting fire waves at each other with their fists. The blue and orange fire kept crashing with equal force. It was like fireworks but with more flames. Their last blast lasted the longest. The fires hit each other then slipped off to the side. Peter could feel the blue fire that was less than a feet away from him while he was in his own stance with his fist emitting fire and the other hand over his head. After the blasts were over, Will looked behind him to see the damage that Peter could cause. He was shocked of how powerful Peter could be without using blue fire. Will was even almost out of breath.

_Insanity, like floating on air_

_Psychopathy, a carefree life_

_Insanity, an illusion that can't end_

_Captivity, unable to run away_

Peter thought he could use this opportunity to attack with another blast. He moved his fist forward which created a fire ball shaped like a dragon. Will dodged just in time but breathless as well. He charged towards Peter while attacking. Peter flew up then down while putting his hands together, swiping Will's fire away.

_Insanity, like floating on air_

_Psychopathy, a carefree life_

_Insanity, an illusion that can't end_

_ Captivity, like the corruption is continuing._ Will then circled him, surrounding him with blue fire. Peter couldn't catch his speed so he got on the ground and spun around in place. The fire he created went to every direction so no matter what, Will was going to be hit. Will didn't noticed the fire coming to him and got knocked out by it. He laid on the fire unconscious.

_The discovered conclusion, disappearing_

_ Outlines fading to black_

_In the darkness, there's no such thing as light_

_From the inside of madness, goodbye._

Jen ran to him and lifted his head. She then laid him somewhere else so he won't get more injured. Jen was next.

Peter then said, "What's the matter? No lightning? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

_Insanity, like floating on air_

_Psychopathy, a carefree life_

_Insanity, an illusion that can't end_

_Captivity, unable to run away_

Jen was furious at him, "Oh, I'll show you lightning." She charged herself up with two fingers in each hand. Peter took a deep breath and got into his redirecting stance. Once Jen was charged up, she looked at Kylie who was standing a few feet behind from Peter. She decided to attack her instead. Peter saw what she was doing and dived towards the lightining. "No!" Kylie thought she was going to die right there and now. However, Peter just got in the way of the current and tried to redirect it but was too late. The lightning shocked him in the center of his body. He fell on the ground, shaking.

_Insanity, like floating on air_

_Psychopathy, a carefree life_

_Insanity, an illusion that can't end_

_Captivity, like the corruption is continuing._

Kylie couldn't believe her eyes. Peter just saved her life. "Peta!" Jen used her quintessence to block her path to him. Kylie looked at Jen who was wickedly laughing. Jen had gone insanely evil.

Kylie was trying to dodge her attacks. Peter laid on his stomach and watched her. He tried putting a hand out to her, "Kylie…" Then he closed his eyes.

_Alan: Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?_

_Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you._

_Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know_

_Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot._

Jen stood on a branch of a tree, "I really think the council should look over little Peta here if you don't mind." She laid on her side and attacked at the same time.

Kylie found small cliff and hid under it. Explosions went off above her. She was thinking about how Peta was still lying on the ground unconscious. Kylie knew she had to attack in some way. So she went up and put both of her hands in front of her to attack but no one was there. She turned around to see Jen flying towards her. Jen chased Kylie to the other side of where Peter was. Thinking she lost Jen, Kylie found a lake in the open. Packard arrived next to her. He could read her mind to know what was happening.  
><em>Insanity, like floating on air<em>

_Psychopathy, a carefree life_

_Insanity, Dark or Light?_

_Insanity. Insanity._

"Get Jen above the lake," he ordered. Kylie nodded, knowing that he read her mind. He hid behind a tree and spectated. Jen found Kylie and flew closer to her, "There you are." They stared at each other hard. Jen charged forward. Once she had a close distance to her, she put two fingers out, ready to shock her. Kylie was thinking about a technique from Dragon Ball Z called Instant Transmission. She put two fingers on her forehead and teleported herself without needing a portal in lightning speed. Once she disappeared, Packard lifted the water beneath Jen and froze her in it. Eyes wide open, Jen stood in her position alone.

_Jen: Sanity, can't see the dark already._

_Purity, the days are longer_

_Sanity, but that also must sink._

_Sanity, what is that…?_

Soon, the rest of the guardians came. Sam morphed some metals to tie up Jen to a tree. Kylie quickly ran to Peter who was still lying on the ground. She couldn't heal him but she knew Will could. So she used the pure energy from Peter's bottle on Will. He woke up, healed.

_Insanity, like floating on air_

_Psychopathy, a carefree life_

_Insanity, an illusion that can't end_

_Captivity, unable to run away_

"Thanks for getting me back," he thanked.

"No problem. Can you heal Peter for me?" she asked.

"Of course!" Kylie led him to Peter. Will used his healing powers, and Peter slowly opened his eyes. Kylie smiled widely to see him awake.

"Thank you Will and Kylie," he quietly said.

Will nodded while Kylie said, "I think I'm the one thanking you." A tear came down her cheek. Peter sat up and wiped it away for her. Their moment was interrupted by Will. "Hey guys, come over here!" he called when he found the rest of the gang. Kylie helped him up but he didn't need any.

_Insanity, like floating on air_

_Psychopathy, a carefree life_

_Insanity, an illusion that can't end_

_Captivity, like the corruption is continuing._

_Alan: Insanity, Psychopathy, Insanity, Insanity._

Jen moved widely around, trying to free herself. Nick didn't try to see her girlfriend like this so he looked away. Kylie was a little afraid to get close to her. She threw the pure energy ball at her and it surround her. The light made her feel really uncomfortable her since the dark energy was engraved in her heart deeply. The Meridian Heart shattered and melted in a dark gas. After a few seconds, Jen stopped moving. She lifted her head and opened her eyes. The redness was gone.

"Huh? What happened?" she said as if she just woke up. She looked at herself. "Get me out of this! Sam!" He rolled his eyes and got her out of the metal rope.

Kylie smiled. She successfully done her mission.


	7. Daughters of Darkness

**Chapter 7: Daughters of Darkness**

The team arrived outside of Kylie's apartment except for Jen's first team who went back to the Dream World. Kylie was no longer needed and had to return back home. She said her farewells to everyone.

"Thank you so much, Kylie, for freeing me," Jen said as she hugged Kylie.

"No problem. Here's the Heart too," she gave the necklace back to Jen.

Peter gave Kylie a hug too, "It was really nice knowing you."

"You too. Also thanks for sacrificing yourself for me."

"It was worth it for you." He expected a kiss but Kylie continued to hug the others.

"Bye everyone!"

"Bye!" Everyone exclaimed. And they return back to their own base.

"When can we ever get out of the gate?" asked a long, blonde, wavy hair girl to her father, Phobos.

"Tomorrow will be your lucky day. The gate will be weak enough that you could sneak out. I tried to brainwash one of the former teams but they managed to come back to good. Be patient, Samantha," Phobos explained in his throne chair. Five girls stood in front on the throne. They were the daughters of Phobos: Samantha (quintessence), Mae (fire), Kayla (earth), Sydney (water), and Helen (air).

"So does that mean we can destroy the world however we want!?" Helen said excitedly. She had two high pigtails and a short height.

"No, that's my job. You can make it easier by destroying the gatekeepers and retrieving the Heart of Kandrakar for me," he sternly said. He showed a hologram of what the team looked like.

"Four boys and one girl. I thought they would change that by now," said Kayla.

"And why do they all look Asian too? Is the council being racist?" Sydney laughed.

"I know right!" Mae agreed.

"Silence!" Phobos shouted at them. They rolled their eyes but stopped talking. "You will kill them anyways. Tomorrow you will attack."

"Sure thing, Father. But can we still steal other people's energy too. We missed doing that," suggested Sam. They had a secret power that when they sing, people will be in their control and give up their energy.

Phobos sighed, "Fine. But don't take too much time doing that."

"Thanks!" exclaimed Sam.

Meanwhile, the team talked to Jen about the strongest elemental powers and the forbidden spells.

"You got some talking to do, Jen," Peter said crossing his arms. "Why did you never teach us those powers and tell us about the forbidden spells?

Jen sighed knowing she was caught, "I didn't think you were ready for them. I tried to get you all to master the basics first before you can do them."

"But we're ready now," Alan said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You saw us battling your first team and we successfully made them back to good."

"True, but the forbidden spells are to be never used. If you perform them, your powers will be taken away and memory about the gatekeeper guardians will be wiped. All by the council."

"Oh that wouldn't be a problem. We just want to know them," replied KK.

"Since you guys really want to learn the strongest elemental powers and special techinques, we have to go to the Library of Secrets then."

"Kylie told us about it!" Peter mentioned.

"Did she? Well, then let's go there," Jen made a portal to the Dream World. All of them went in and arrived at the library. She led them to the scrolls section.

"Here are the scrolls that contain the special powers. I don't know exactly which is which so you have to find it yourself," explained Jen. She turned around to go somewhere else.

"What will you be doing?" asked Alan.

"Hm? Oh just going to see Nick."

Alan felt uncomfortable when she said that, "Oh okay." Then went on the search, trying to forget she said. After an hour, the four had read their own special abilities and strongest powers. Jen returned back but decided to go to the convergence section for a sec. She was lucky to see one that caught her eye. A scroll laid on a table with a star engraved on the wall above it. She unrolled it slowly. "The Star Formation. Could be useful," she said. Then she heard a voice in her head. It was the council talking to her telepathically.

"You may use this convergence but it won't defeat Phobos but wound him. You can use it to kill the creatures though."

"Thanks," she replied. She can teach her teammates this convergence too. Grabbing the scroll, she ran back to her teammates upstairs.

"Hey, guys! I found a convergence spell we can do together," she shouted across.

They turned around, "Cool. Now we have three convergence spells and our own special abilities to use," said Alan.

They went back to the real world at base. Each one trained with one another. Jen noticed that they have gotten better and were proud of them. However, that didn't change her harsh personality.

"Aright, everyone. Let's do Becoming Your Element!" demanded Jen.

"How do we do that?" asked Rishuv, excitedly.

"You have to find the element within you and let it all out. Let it consume you," she explained.

"Easy enough for you to say," Peter rolled his eyes. "I don't want to get burn in my own skin."

"I don't think it will. Let's just try and if you do get burned. Blame it on me," she said sarcastically. "We'll need a flying start. Remember to say your element out too when you feel yourself at your peak."

They flew up and then parallel to the ground. Each one focused their energy hard. Surprisingly, they could feel what Jen explained.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence! Guardians Unite!" And they were off. Their bodies were what their elemental power was, something inhumane. Their mind was only focused on defeating their enemy. After searching around, they finally got their senses back and changed back.

"Whoa! Okay. We have to do that again some other day," exclaimed KK.

"Why can't we think like ourselves?" asked Alan.

"It is hard but we're not ourselves when we're our element. It's the inhumane thing. That's why it takes that long to change back," Jen explained. "But congratulations! You are officially called Gatekeeper Guardians."

"Yay," Alan said sarcastically. "Do we get an upgrade?"

"Let your special abilities be it. Now let's do the Star Formation!" she ordered. The guys just sighed.

The five sisters flew in the Earth skies. They tried to find a city where a lot of people were to take their energies. Then Kayla, the earth guardian, found somewhere that had tons of skyscrapers.

"Over there! That place seems to have tons of buildings and people walking around," she acclaimed. They were talking about New York. When they arrived above the state, they started to sing "Welcome to the Show" by the Dazzlings. The civilians heard it and were being mind-controlled by it. A light aura were being sucked out of them and into their necklaces. The jewel contained the energy for their powers and singing. Their voices were in perfect harmony.

The Guardians were informed by the council about the Daughters. They teleported to New York with a safe distance away from them. Jen made a force field around them so they won't be mind-controlled. They flew towards them.

"Hey!" Jen shouted. The five turned around and stopped their singing. The citizens were still under control though.

"You five must be the gatekeepers," Samantha smirked, putting her hand on her waist.

"We're guardians now though!" shouted Rishuv.

"Guardians. Gatekeepers. Same thing. You'll be killed anyways," Samantha scoffed.

Helen stared at Alan for a while. Then pulled on Samantha's arm. "Samantha, do we have to kill all of them? Can we keep one?"

"Who?"

"That boy with the white and black jacket. I think the name was Alan." Alan raised his eyebrow.

"Sure, we'll see what use he'll be," Sam sighed. The guardians were confused why they want Alan. Jen wasn't going to allow that.

"If you want Alan, you'll have to go through me first," she said going in front of him. Alan smiled when he heard those words.

"And us," said the other three.

Helen made a face, "Fine! You want a battle then let's battle. Winner gets Alan."

"Do I get a say in this?" Alan said worryingly behind everyone.


	8. Star Formation

**Chapter 8: Star Formation**

Jen was in a fighting stance with eyes squinting at Helen. She was doing the same but smirking. Helen took the first move by creating a constant gust of wind at them. The wind was moving the force them and thus the guardians backwards. Kayla levitated some boulders off the ground and motioned to the guardians. Some of them directly hit Rishuv and KK. Since the Atlantic Ocean was next to the city, Sydney formed streams of water to attack. They splashed onto Peter and Jen. Helen stopped her gushes of wind.

"Their force field is gone!" Helen mentioned. That gave them the signal to sing and take their energy.

"_Feel the wave of sound, as it crashes down._

_You can't turn away._

_We'll make you wanna stay._

_We will be adored._

_Tell us that you want us._

_We won't be ignored._

_It's time for our reward._

_Now you need us._

_Come and heed us._

_Nothing can stop us now!"_

They sang as circling them. The guardians felt some of their energy being taken away. However, Jen noticed the Heart wasn't losing any power. She restored her own by using only the Heart's powers. The rest of the guardians were slowly falling while holding onto themselves. Helen was going to rescue Alan but Jen flew to him and made a force field around each other. Then out of nowhere, she started to sing back.

"_I want to be the very best._

_That no one ever was._

_To lead them is my real test._

_To train them is my cause._

_I would travel across the land,_

_Fighting hard and fierce._

_Each Guardian to understand,_

_The power that's inside."_

The sisters flew in front of Jen.

"_What we have in store_

_All we want and more_

_We will break on through_

_Now it's time to finish you!"_

They put their hands around their necklaces. A dark aura consumed them. They used the stolen energy to make them become their own element, the same technique as the guardians. They flew around them preparing to attack. By now, the rest of the guardians got their breath back and stood back to back to one another.

"We have to do the same," suggested Alan.

"Right. Follow me," ordered Jen. She flew up more to get away from the sisters. The rest followed and remembered their training. "Guardians Unite!" And they said their own element. Now it was the battle against the forces of nature. After 10 minutes of fighting, the sisters seem to have the upper hand still. The guardians went back to their original bodies.

"Nothing seems to work," said Rishuv. Jen thought about another way.

"Star Formation!" exclaimed Jen. "Even though we failed the first time, I bet we can do it this time."

They nodded. Once they lead the sisters in a group, the guardians stood in one of the 5-star point. Then they put their hands in front of them to form a star made by pure energy, surrounding the Daughters. The sisters were confused at what was happening. Each guardian closed their eyes and focused on their energies. The Star Formation required both primary and secondary powers. Auras of their colors glowed on the guardians' bodies. The Star Formation was about done. The energies created from each was morphed into their symbol and went straight into the Heart. Jen opened her eyes to see this. So much energy was being made that she even felt it.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence! Gatekeeper Guardians Unite!" A huge explosion occurred. They were still in their positions. Before Sam was destroyed, she managed to attack her strongest lightning in one direction that guardians was in. The last thing Jen saw and heard when she opened her eyes was a dark purple light and Alan's voice screaming, "Jen!"


	9. A Friend in Need, A Friend Indeed

**Chapter 9: A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed.**

The team teleported back to base. Alan was carrying Jen in his arms. The agents were always there so when they saw a crippled Jen, they were worried. Rima got up first, "What happened. Is Jen okay?"

Alan was too worried to speak so Peter did it for him, "One of the Daughters stroke Jen with lightning. I wounded her a lot." Alan set her on her bed.

"Can you heal her?" Alan asked Peter.

"Of course," he used his healing powers on her. As he was concentrating, he didn't feel any breathing or life in her. "Uhm. Alan."

Everyone was surrounding Jen and looked up at him. Alan replied, "Yes?"

"It's too late," he said softly. Everyone was shocked while Alan tried not believing it.

"No! She couldn't be. There has to be a way!"

"Wait!" Peter just remembered something. "When we were at the library, I looked through a quintessence guardian's forbidden spells. One of them was reviving someone."

"Yeah but the problem is that the person, who can revive someone, is dead," KK mentioned.

"I know. We can get Kylie," suggested Peter. Everyone looked at each other. Then Alan spoke up.

"Then what are we waiting for? Peter can go get her. Here's the Heart," he took off the necklace on Jen and gave it to Peter to teleport himself.

When Peter was in front of Kylie's door, he took a deep breath. Then he knocked. Kylie opened the door.

"Hey Peter. Nice to see you again. What brings you here?"

"Hey. Jen got shocked by one of the Daughters of Phobos and is dead. We need your help to revive her."

Kylie was thrown aback from the news, "What!? She's dead! Take me to her fast!" She lend her hand to Peter which made him feel a bit nervous. He then teleported them back to base. He gave the Heart to Kylie so she can transform.

"I just remembered something," she said before reviving her.

"What?" Peter asked.

"If I revive someone before your team's final battle, it's considered a forbidden spell. I'll lose my memory and powers."

Alan was more worried now, "Harsh rules from the council." He sighed. "But if you don't want to do it, I'll understand."

Kylie thought hard about it, "I may not know Jen as much. Just by the experiences you told me about her, I could tell she didn't give you an easy time. But I believe she has a pure heart and can be a good friend." She put both hands up and put lightning on her body. She thought about life than death. Everyone was surprised at her sacrifice to save someone she didn't know much about. Afterwards, Jen opened eyes slowly.

Alan was so happy, "Jen! You're alive!" he hugged her tight but pulled immediately.

"Hey Alan," she got up from her bed feeling regenerated. "Kylie?"

Peter spoke for her, "She brought you back to life."

Jen knew that was a forbidden spell though, "What!? Your memory and powers will be wiped. Why would you do that?"

"Because I can see a better person in you and I know you can be a great friend."

Jen got out of the bed and hugged Kylie. Kylie was surprised but hugged back. Then a hologram of the council reflected off the Heart.

"You've done a brave sacrifice, Kylie. Your thoughts and feelings for Jen has touched me. As a reward, I'll allow you to keep your powers." Kylie, Jen, and Peter were on top of the world happy from the news. The hologram disappeared.

"Thank you so much, Kylie. Even you lost your powers and memory, I would sacrifice my own to give them back to you," said Jen.

"You're welcome." They both smiled at each other. They knew they were going to be best friends.

A few months has past. Before the Meridian Gate was going to open, Jen went to the Library of Secrets to find more secrets that could help defeat Phobos. She came across a section about a Guardiankeeper. Turns out, the leader could have to power to bend all the elements. But only the "chosen" ones could. She read the special abilities that a Guardiankeeper could do: Becoming all the elements and the Guardian State. However, the council called her out before she could learn any more.

It was time for the Gate of Meridan to open. The Guardians teleported to Antarctica and stood by the gate. The symbol of the former Heart disappeared signaling the opening. However, no one was coming out, not even Phobos.

"Uhm, hello? Phobos?" KK called out.

"You scared?" teased Jen. They waited for a few more minutes. Still no sign of him. Then the council spoke out from the Heart.

"Phobos is not coming out for now. He's still depressed when you killed his daughters."

"Suits him well. Didn't know that the King of Demons would be sad," Alan said.

"Well whenever he's ready. In the meantime, I could learn to be a Guardiankeeper and bend all the elements!" the boys rolled their eyes for they knew she was going to be more arrogant about herself than before.

Meanwhile, inside the gate:

"You're army of chi-blockers will go against the Guardians," said Phobos in his throne. "However, I gave you a special powers to take away someone's powers so you will it to steal the guardian's powers and give them to me."

A tall, masked man unbowed and looked up from him, "As you wish, my King."

**To be continued in Book 4**

**Songs used in this story:**

**"Insanity" by Miki and Kaito**

**"Welcome to the Show" from My Little Pony Equastria Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

**"Pokemon Theme Song" my parody version**

**"Man Out of You" by Donny Osmond**

**"Ai No Senshi" from Sailor Moon **


End file.
